A Charmed Tournament
by Phee-Nyx-1244
Summary: What would have happened if there was another student entered in the Triwizard Tournament. A witch more powerful that anyone could imagine. What could happen? Join Harry, Cedric, Victor, Fleur and a new witch on their quest to win the Triwizard Tounament
1. You Don't Belong

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry I haven't added another chapter in a while, I'm a bit spazzy when it comes to this, man, I haven't edited this story in ages!!! I've kind of gotten obsessed with Supernatural instead of my Harry Potter fixation, I have to say, I'm kind of over HP, and no it's not the books before anyone asks, It's the movies.

Daniel Radcliffe makes me want to claw my own eyes out. I don't know why, believe me I have no Idea. I think it could have something to do with the nude picture I was forced to see just before the fifth movie opened here in NZ but I think it's more to do with the fact that to me, he's never really been Harry.

I have no problem with Emma, or Rupert, or even Tom. They do a great job of playing their respective characters but, meh, my own personal opinion. Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalacki on the other hand… mmmm…. *drools*

Any Who, just letting you know I've re-edited the story and yeah, no more eye-bleeding walls of text… I hope.

Chapter title is a song by Daughtry.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry potter, or the world in which he resides, which believe me is a good thing. I Don't own the world of Charmed either, which is another good thing, believe me.

I also do not own any, or all for that matter, of the music that may or may not randomly pop up during chapters. I just listen and in most cases enjoy.

**A Charmed Tournament**

**Chapter One: You Don't Belong**

"Piper, get your Arse down here!" a Mans voice yelled from the bottom floor of the old villa.

"Coming Mack!" called a slim, pretty brunette woman from the upstairs hallway.

A 14 year old girl laid awake in her bed, her blue eyes wide as she heard her mother descend the main stairs slowly, heading towards the mans voice.

Pixie Halliwell squeezed her eyes shut as her mother hurried down the stairs to her step-father. Pixie winced as she heard the unmistakable sounds of Pixie's mother hitting the floor as her husband struck her.

It was nine o'clock and it was pitch black outside of the family home that had slowly become a prison for Pixie and her Mother and brothers. 'That's it!' thought Pixie 'I can't take it anymore, this is the last time he will ever hit my mom!' Pixie pulled back her covers and quickly but silently got changed into a pair of faded, holey blue jeans and a midnight blue tank top.

Pixie crept silently out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She entered the living room doorway just in time to see her mother get thrown across the room by a punch in the face from her drunk step-father.

Pixie stood up straight and stepped into the room. "What do you want, you little slut?" asked her step-father with spittle sliding down his chin. Pixie grimaced but said in a cool, calm but surprisingly strong voice, "take one more step and I will blow off your family jewels."

He looked surprised for a moment before her step-father grinned and said, "you can't that's your mothers power not yours sweetheart, you only have the powers your father gave you. Stupid, half-breed" Pixie's face turned crimson. "Actually I thought the fact that I have all the powers ever possessed by our bloodline and more was common knowledge. Shows how much you know doesn't it?" she smirked as she saw Mack's mouth drop open.

"You-your lying it's not true. I know what I'm talking about" he grinned stupidly, "whatever you say Mack, but if you want some proof then I'll only be too happy to show you some". Pixie grinned and then flicked her wrists making him fly into the wall behind him. "How's that for proof asshole?" asked Pixie.

"Perfect, then I know exactly what power to use on you, sweetheart," said Mack raising his hands and shooting an energy ball at Pixie's stomach. Pixie shook her head and flicked her wrists causing an invisible shield to fly up that dissolved the energy ball. "What the...?" trailed off Mack.

"Now Mack, I suggest that you pack your things and don't ever come near our family again. Tomorrow we will be gone but, don't think your off the hook I want you out of our home and gone. We are leaving for London tomorrow and if you come within thirteen feet of any member of my family I will incapacitate you to the extent where you never wake up. Got it?" asked Pixie with force while lifting him into the air and pinning him to the wall with her powers.

Mack nodded a dumb reply. Pixie let him go then as he stood up she punched him hard in the face and he fell unconscious to the floor. "Prick" muttered Pixie. Pixie turned to her mother. Her breathing was heavy, she hadn't used that many powers at once in a while. "Wyatt!" she yelled for her oldest brother, he knew what to do. A tall blonde boy around the age of 17, appeared in a bunch of glowing blue orbs.

He quickly ran to Pixie and their Mom. "What happened?" he asked worriedly. "What do you think, that asshole got wasted again and started hitting her," replied Pixie sharply. "God dammit! I knew I shouldn't have left you guys alone with him," he yelled. He placed his palm on his mothers forehead, his hand glowing with a warm golden light.

Their mother woke up, blinking her eyes blearily, "wha- what happened, where's Mack? He didn't hurt you did he?" She asked worriedly, looking over her two children. "We're fine mom, jesus, why didn't you call me for help when he started drinking?" Fumed Wyatt. Pixie shook her head, "can we save the domestics, till a bit later, we need to pack," she said emphatically.

"What do you mean?" asked her mom, Piper. "Mom, just trust me, go pack your stuff," said Pixie helping her to her feet. After her mother made her way upstairs she called out again, this time for her slightly younger, older brother, "Chris?"

Another set of blue lights appeared and a handsome guy, around 15 or so appeared, he had dark brown, almost black hair and the same startling blue eyes of their father. All three children had them. "What happened? Whoah, who kicked Mack's ass, and why didn't anybody let me know?" he asked slightly put out. Pixie rolled her pretty blue eyes and sighed, "just go pack your crap, both of you, We're going to London." They looked confused. "We are?" they asked together. "Yeah, we are," and for the first time that night, and the first time in the past three months, she smiled.

Thirty minutes later, the family of four disappeared from their home in a flash of blue and reappeared, an ocean away, in a dank dark alleyway beside a very understated Bar and inn, called The Leaky Cauldron.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Excuse me sir, but are you the innkeeper?" asked Pixie, in a very sweet voice to the man standing at the bar. "Yes, ma'am I am, what can I do for you today?" asked the man behind the counter, he was hunchbacked and bald, and obviously had bad oral hygiene, but he was polite.

"Well, we need a room for a few days but we don't have the money yet, we still have to go to Gringotts, I was wondering whether you could give us the key to a room so we can put our things in there before we go to Diagon alley?" asked Pixie expertly fluttering her eyelashes in a way that most people couldn't resist doing what she asked of them.

"Well, I guess I could do that but you'll have to get me the money before twelve, noon. It's nine o'clock now so you have a few hours. Here you go, and when you're ready to venture into Diagon alley give me a call and I'll show you the way" said Tom handing Pixie a key and showing her a toothless grin.

"Thank you ever so much," said Pixie giving him a smile of her own and heading towards the staircase. "Nice Pixie!" exclaimed her brother, Chris, as they headed down the dark hallway, to their room. "No problem," said Pixie grinning. The foursome put their entire luggage into their room and Pixie pulled out her handbag and her iPod and they headed downstairs.

"So remind me again why we're here?" asked Wyatt as the family headed down the stairs. "Well besides the fact that we're a fair distance from Mack and that is always a good thing, you remember those letters you said were bogus and threw away?" both boys gave her blank looks. "The ones about the wizarding school here, called Hogwarts?" she tried to jump their memory. "Oh, yeah, I remember, what a load of bull," said Chris snorting.

"Well, I wrote them back asking them if they were high, and they replied with a letter that told me to come here and see the wizarding world for myself, they told me how to find this place, and how to find the things we'd need. And well, I figured, if it wasn't real we could just hang out here for a while on holiday," she shrugged. The other three stared at her weirdly. "What?" she asked impatient. "how are we even related to you you retard?" asked Wyatt shaking his head. "Bite me," she replied before walking down the rest of the stairs.

"Hello again. Could you please show us into Diagon Alley so I can get you the money?" asked Pixie. "Of course, my dear, right this way," he said leading them out the back door and out into a small court-yard with a brick wall. Tom pulled out his wand and approached the brick wall and tapped it a bit before it began to move and form an archway into a slightly empty cobbled street. "Thank you so much sir," said Pixie as she led her family into the cobblestone street. "Follow me everyone," said Pixie as she led them down the street and into a large white building at the end of the road.

Pixie walked inside and towards one of the goblins behind the desks and said politely, "hello, I'm Pixie Halliwell, and I believe that we have an account here and I would like to withdraw some money, thank you," the goblin behind the desk considered her for a moment before saying, "you do have an account here but there was a word password placed on it a while ago, the person who placed the password was a miss, Prue Halliwell.

I believe she said that only the real Pixie Halliwell will know what it was. The password is supposedly Miss Prue Halliwells, favourite song in her childhood," the goblin looked expectantly at Pixie.

Pixie smiled and replied quickly, "that's an easy one, Somewhere over the Rainbow, is the password," the goblin nodded and asked, "how much galleons shall be withdrawn?" Pixie thought for a second, "eight hundred, please," the goblin nodded and came back a little while later with the gold and Pixie divvied it up between the three and a small amount for the room.

"Thank you for your help," Pixie smiled to the goblin who merely glared and walked away. Pixie shrugged her shoulders and said, "come on we have to get wands," the group left and they walked around for a bit until Pixie found a dusty old shop with peeling letters that read, 'OLIVANDERS: makers of fine wands since 1845'.

Pixie and the rest walked into the shop and Pixie told her brothers to go before her before calling out into the back of the shop, "Hello? Mr. Olivander?" there was a rattle before a slightly harried looking old wizard came out. "Yes? How can I help you?" he asked, the group looked at each other before saying, "we need wands." Pixie pointed to Wyatt, Chris and then herself.

The old wizard nodded before saying, "oldest first then, now which is your wand arm?" Wyatt looked confused before saying, "my right, I think," Mr. Olivander nodded and headed into the stack of wands and pulled down a blue velvet case which contained a beautiful wand. "Oak, Unicorn tail hair, 9 and 3/4 inches, give it a wave," Wyatt did as he was asked and as soon as he did blue and silver sparks shot out of the end of it, "Very well, next," Chris stood up and he was presented with a long thin, purple box which contained another wonderful wand.

"Cherry, also unicorn hair, 10 and a 1/2 inches, good for charms, give it a wave!" Chris did as he was told and purple and silver sparks shot out of the end of it. "Cool!" he exclaimed. Mr. Olivander didn't look pleased, "yes, okay last one," Pixie stood up and motioned that her wand arm was her right arm. Mr. Olivander considered her for a moment before heading into the back and coming out with a dusty, pale blue box with a well made wand inside it.

"Ash, hair of a veela, 11 and a 1/2 inches, good for, well, the dark arts, go ahead try it," Pixie did as she was told but she still raised an eyebrow questioningly, she gave it a wave and she was immediately washed with a feeling of darkness and coldness, she dropped the wand in surprise and shivered.

"I don't think that wand is for me," Mr. Olivander smiled and picked it up, "good, here we go," he said handing her another wand out of a pale red colored box, "try this," Pixie took the wand and gave it a wave, it worked beautifully but it just wasn't for her. "Maybe this, Cypress, unusual combination of unicorn hair and phoenix feather, very powerful, 10 inches," Pixie tried it and was surprised to find that it emitted gold and scarlet sparks.

"Ah, a regular Gryffindor here," he smiled, "the phoenix tail feather that came from this wand came from Godric Gryffindors Phoenix itself, so you must be a very powerful witch, brave, and also very pure of heart, but I got that impression as soon as you dropped the first wand I gave you. All up that will be..." he added it up on the till, "25 galleons and 5 sickles," Pixie handed over the money and they all left.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **This is not my favorite HP story by far, I don't even know if I think I'll continue but, maybe I will, at the moment I'm just going through and re-formatting a couple of the chapters, purely just because they aren't so nicely formatted on this site.

I think I'll be posting my Phoenix Stone, story up on this site at some point, at the moment it is only posted on Quizilla but, they keep altering their damn layout and stuff, and I think I actually get more reads on this site, so I'll see.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it, I did alter some of the scenes as well, I cut out some unneeded stuff and re-described a couple things, I did write this when I was like 14 and I'm now almost 19 so, it's been a while and hopefully it's slightly easier to read!

Reviews help me to figure out if there's something wrong with it, so let me know, and thanks to those who let me know the formatting was off!!


	2. Learn My Lesson

**A/N:** Yeah, I forgot to mention I really wasn't cool with the previous name for my character, so I changed it from Casey to Pixie, I hope you guys don't mind, let me know if you want me to change it back.

I'm thinking I may be throwing in some Supernatural quotes to this one, because Eric Kripke is an evil genius that I can't help but worship, so yeah. See if you can catch them ;)

Chapter title is another song by Daughtry

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own, anything. Seriously. Not Harry Potter. Not Charmed. Not Supernatural. However my life would be empty without them. I don't own them, I just like to mess with peoples lives through Fanfiction. :) **

**~*~*~*~*~**

**A Charmed Tournament**

**Chapter Two: Learn My Lesson**

Pixie and her brothers took their wands and placed them somewhere they felt comfortable having them. For Wyatt it was on the inside pocket of his brown leather motorcycle jacket, for Chris his back pocket of his jeans and Pixie put it in the belt loop on the opposite hip from her wand arm facing backwards so it was easy to draw in a bad situation.

Piper smiled at her three children. They had grown so much in their short lives. Even though Wyatt and Chris were older than Pixie she still looked after them. When Mack had been drinking again and had had a go at her brothers Pixie would come to their aid and would take the two upstairs of their villa and into the attic.

The three were inseparable. Pixie, Wyatt and Chris were best friends as well as siblings. Pixie and Wyatt would look after Chris as he was the middle child and most likely to get into fights with the kids at school which he did.

The three were always popular at their muggle school even though they were siblings they still had the same group of friends. Pixie who was never a girly girl had friends that were mostly boys as most girls just drooled over her brothers. The few 'girlfriends' she had were actually her brothers girlfriends.

Until they started going out and her friend cheated on her brother. Pixie was the first to bring it up to Wyatt that his girlfriend was cheating on him and she was heart broken for weeks as he called her jealous and insensitive. Her brother came around later when she finally showed him her vision of the present where his girlfriend was sleeping with a friend of theirs.

_**Flashback**_:

"Pixie? Is it another stupid vision?" asked Wyatt haughtily as Pixie walked into his room her eyes tearing. "Here, let me see," he said reaching a hand out to his baby sister. No matter what he said she was still his little sister and he couldn't stand to see her cry over something as small as a stupid vision.

Wyatt touched her shoulder and she grudgingly showed it to him. Wyatt saw a dark room lit by the soft glowing candle light. He heard in the distance the sound of soft moaning and a mattress creaking.

Wyatt turned to see a bed in the corner of this slightly familiar room and he saw two lumps underneath the red satin sheets. He sighed, he didn't want to see two people having sex. This had nothing to do with him, or so he thought. Just then he caught a flash of bleach blonde hair and a glimpse of the bright violet eyes beneath the curtain of hair.

As the young blonde climbed on top of the man beneath her she started to moan as she rocked back and forth, Wyatt gasped at seeing that this was a vision of his current girlfriend Natalie and his good friend Mark in bed.

"Nat-Nat, oh Nat!" exclaimed the man beneath her as he moaned in delight. The girl above him smirked and rocked harder causing the man to moan louder- the vision was cut short as a new one came in. Wyatt and Pixie were standing side by side in a large hall full to bursting point with students.

There was a sudden commotion as an old man with long silver facial hair towards the front of the hall called out the name of a boy. "Cedric Diggory is now the final champion!" A boy around the age of seventeen stood to tremendous applause and walked past the old man.

There was a flash of green light and Wyatt saw the same boy lying dead on the ground by the feet of a raven haired green eyed boy whom was clutching his forehead in what appeared to be severe pain. The vision was stopped as Wyatt wrenched his hand back and Pixie stood next to him her face pale and her lips unmoving.

"Th-thank you Pixie, for trying to warn me about her, I guess I'm an idiot for not believing you sooner," she only nodded and left his bedroom silent tears streaming down her face.

_**End Flashback**_

**~*~*~*~*~**

Pixie, Wyatt and Chris retrieved all of the things they would need for school and they were walking casually down Diagon alley when Pixie caught sight of the Quidditch store. Staring in through their window she saw the shiny Firebolt broomstick staring back out at her.

"I love that broomstick!" she exclaimed to her brothers beside her. They both grinned and walked inside without her noticing and walked towards the counter with their remaining money after buying their school things and paying for their rooms at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Excuse me sir, but how much is that broomstick?" asked Wyatt pointing to the aforementioned broom. "For you I will lower the price to 500 galleons," said the man grinning. He wasn't lowering anything and they both knew it. Wyatt grinned and handed over the money and had the man wrap up the broomstick.

He walked outside with a grinning Chris and presented it to his younger sister whom was sitting at the ice-cream store under the shade of a brightly colored umbrella. "Here, we got you a present," said Wyatt indicating Chris beside him and handing the long thin package to his sister.

"You didn't!" she exclaimed. "Maybe we did, Maybe we didn't, you'll just have to open it to find out," said Chris cheekily. Pixie smiled and opened the package and instantly threw herself on top of her brothers hugging them to death. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! You guys are the best!" they hugged her back grinning.

"My, my isn't this a nice scene!" sneered a voice behind them. Pixie whipped around and glared at the blonde boy standing behind them smirking. "Who invited you?" asked Pixie harshly. Her brothers stood up flanking her on either side like bodyguards. "Well, hello gorgeous," he said. "What the hell are you on?" she asked confused.

"Nothing sweetheart, I just thought I recognized you from behind, but now that I think about it, I haven't seen a behind a nice as yours before," he smirked. "Um, eww, you creepy ass mofo, get away from me," exclaimed Pixie grossed out. His smirk fell and he looked a bit shocked. "Well you're obviously not an English pure blood, so are you a Danvers?" he asked confused, he could swear he knew those eyes.

"Um, no," she replied confused. "Hmm, Garwin?" he asked again getting a bit closer to her. "No, now get out of my personal space you sick, sick puppy," she snarled. "Hmm, I have it, you're a Simms!" he exclaimed grinning. "Um, No, I'm a Halliwell, dumb-ass," she said rudely.

She stepped forward pushing him out of her way and gathering her things from the table and turned to her brothers motioning for them all to go back to the Leaky Cauldron. "Wait!" called the obnoxious boy. Pixie didn't stop she just kept walking away her brothers following.

"I said Stop!" he exclaimed from behind them. Pixie turned sharply and stared at him before saying, "one: I don't answer to you or anyone else and two you didn't say stop you said wait," she smirked and turned on her heel walking away brand new firebolt in hand.

"Oh, by the way, Could you be more gay? Like seriously. The slicked back hair and the frigging hitting on a chick who is obviously not into you. Really, who are you trying to convince you're straight. Me, your mom, or You?" She asked one eyebrow raised.

To Draco's credit he didn't say anything back. That could be because he couldn't pick his jaw up off the ground quick enough before pixie and her brothers strode of into the crowd laughing.

~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed. The supernatural quotes didn't quite work out, maybe next time. Sorry about how short it is but apparently I wrote it this short to begin with so yeah…

Reviews are welcomed!


	3. Bitter Taste

**A/N:** Okay, I just read through this and am extremely disappointed at the amount of pure fluff in this chapter. Seriously.

Hope those who are fans of this ridiculous story enjoy the fact that it doesn't make your eyes bleed anymore.

Chapter Title a song by Three Days Grace

**Disclaimer:** After this chapter I'm kind of glad I don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Charmed. Really.

**A Charmed Tournament**

**Chapter Three: Bitter Taste**

Pixie walked into the dingy pub and smiled to her mother but stopped when she saw her mothers face and that she was talking to a tall man with a young looking face but with flecks of grey in his chestnut brown hair.

Pixie walked towards her troubled mother and asked quietly but sternly, "mom, what's wrong? Has Mack not left yet?" her mother smiled up at her only daughter and said calmly, "no he's left, you scared him off dear, but this man said something about you and your brothers attending Hogwarts," she sighed and Pixie turned to the young man.

"What is it?" she asked apprehensively. "Nothing, the headmaster would like to meet you and your brothers in person but you will have to travel to the school and meet him in his office," Pixie shrugged and said, "okay, come on Wyatt, Chris we should put our stuff upstairs," she pulled her brothers up the stairs and into her room, they then dropped their things except Pixie who put her new broom lovingly on the bed and walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Ready?" she asked her mother and brothers.

They nodded and she said, "Well let's go then. Are you coming?" she asked the young man as she was holding her brothers and her mothers' hands. "Um, I'm not quite sure what you mean..." he said trailing off.

"Are you coming to Professor Dumbledore's office with us?" Pixie asked again, "or do you have your own transport?" he shook his head and held loosely onto her mothers hand on top of the pile.

"You might want to hold on a little tighter this will be new to you," said Pixie sniggering, the man did as she said and they set off. Pixie and the rest of the group suddenly disappeared in a swarm of light blue flying orbs and reappeared in a one Professor Dumbledore's office, hitting the ground with a thump.

"Whoa!" exclaimed the young man. "Remus! Ah, nice to see that young Pixie has talked you into another form of quicker transport," said Dumbledore from his chair his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"Nice of you to tell me that they could travel like that Albus," said Remus Lupin smiling warmly at his old friend. "Excuse me, but, if you don't mind my asking Professor, what are we doing here?" asked Pixie stepping out from behind her brother.

"Ah, Miss Halliwell, I don't mind in the slightest but, that question is rather hard to answer as it is very vague, for instance it could mean, why are you here in this room or why are you here in existence, but I'm guessing the former is the one you are asking?" he asked smiling warmly, Pixie whose eyes had wondered to Fawkes whom was sitting on his perch singing softly snapped around at the sound of his voice.

"Yes it is professor," Dumbledore smiled at the remarkable fourteen year old witch in front of him. "Because I would like for you three," he motioned to her and her brothers, "to be sorted before you get to Hogwarts for the first term, now if you don't mind," Pixie nodded and she and her brothers sat in the three chairs sat around Dumbledore's desk quietly.

Dumbledore rose and retrieved the hat from it's place high on his bookshelf. "I guess we'll start with the oldest, although I have a sneaking suspicion I know where you three will be sorted," he said placing the tatty hat on Wyatt's blonde head and smiled his eyes sparkling.

The tatty old hat considered Wyatt before saying loudly, "GRYFFINDOR!" Pixie and Chris clapped Wyatt on the back in congratulations before Dumbledore placed the hat on Chris' head.

"GRYFINDOR!" the hat exclaimed again and again Chris's siblings congratulated him. Pixie then took the hat gracefully from Dumbledore's old and wrinkled hands and placed it gently on her head.

The hat spoke into Pixie's ear and she jumped slightly as she heard its voice clear as day in her ear.

"You are a mighty strong witch, Miss Halliwell; yes modesty is always good for someone like you. I can see your intentions, Ahh, you are going to attempt to save Mr. Diggory, I see, yes, you do have bravery, and skill, you are highly intelligent, you have his feather I see, hmm, my previous owner is related to you distantly I see, he is in your blood, his traits run through you, I guess it's inevitable, you belong in... GRYFFINDOR!" he calls out loudly.

Pixie smiled and took the hat off of her head and hand it back to Dumbledore. "Miss Halliwell, I would like a word with you privately if you don't mind," asked Dumbledore, Pixie shrug her shoulders and motion for Wyatt and Chris to take their mum and Remus back, they nod and do as told.

"Miss Halliwell, there is to be a very important event happening this year and I would like for you to be a part of it. The triwizard tournament I believe. Although there is to be no underage champions I can't help but want to put your name in.

You are a strong witch and you are very advanced in magic, I believe you could make it. But, there is a slight problem, I need Mr. Diggory to be in this competition also. I guess I will have to hoodwink the cup into believing that there is more than three schools in this competition, I know that the strain will be hard on you but I want you to be there for Harry in his time of need. Please do this Pixie," said Dumbledore.

Pixie smiled and nodded her agreement, "I was going to enter anyway Professor, not to go behind your back or anything I just though that I would like to stop Harry or Cedric from being injured..." she trailed off.

"I understand Miss Halliwell. If you ever need anything, or to talk to anyone, just come see me, my office is always open to you," he smiled warmly and Pixie left after smiling back.

~*~*~*~

Pixie arrived in the center of commotion at the Leaky Cauldron. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked loudly.

Everyone stopped to look at her before her brothers raced up to her and said to her, "there's an attack going on at the world cup, we have to help," Pixie nodded and they orbed to the World Cup grounds in time to see Harry Potter being knocked around heading towards the stadium.

Pixie raced up to him and helped him up. "Get to the stadium you'll be safe there, GO!" she said pushing him towards the stadium and drawing her wand and running into the midst of the commotion. Harry looked after her, confused before her brothers grabbed his arms and led him to safety.

"Expelliarmis!" she shouted pointing her wand at the group of death eaters, twelve of the death eaters were blasted of their feet and Pixie said the spell again getting half of them knocked down.

She orbed the innocent muggles being tortured to the ground behind her and then said bravely to the ministry wizards beside and around her, "take the muggles and get them somewhere safe!" a few Ministry wizards did as she said and the rest looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"YOU WILL GO NO FURTHER!" she shouted at the death eaters with authority and power in her voice. "What makes you say that little witch!" shouted one back.

"Come face the heir of Godric Gryffindor, scum!" she called mockingly. The death eaters seemed stumped for a moment before one called back, "yeah right, where's your sword heir!"

Pixie scowled and said; "I have two, His sword and Excalibur!" the spoken sword appeared out of nowhere and in her hand. "Now come fight me you cowards!" she called to them all.

There where many a loud 'pop' and the death eaters all dissaperated and Pixie stood tall and regained her composure and let the sword go back to it's normal residence.

"Miss Halliwell, I presume?" asked someone from behind her she turned and caught the ministers' gaze in her own fierce blue eyes.

"Yes minister and thanks a lot for trying so hard to save innocent muggles from the likes of Malfoy. Good day and I hope you are able to clean this mess up without making a mistake?" she said then walked away towards the pitch to find her brothers.

She did just that, she had walked into the small forest that separated the pitch from the camp area and had succeeded at finding them in a small clearing, them, Harry and Ron were crowding around a couple of veela.

She rolled her eyes walking past a bushy haired girl trying to pull a red head boy and Harry away. She shook her head as she came up beside her two brothers and did the first thing she could think of: she smacked their heads together causing them to jump, blink and exclaim, "Ouch!" Pixie smirked and pulled them away.

Then she passed the girl again and smiled warmly and then she thought of something. "The attack is over now, the death eaters have gone," the girl seemed stunned for a moment before smiling and saying: "thanks, Ron, Harry will you two bloody get a grip!" she said loudly to the two boys.

Pixie shook her head before helping her, "kiss him, he'll wake up," she said motioning to Ron. "No! I can't do that! I guess it's easy for someone who is a stranger but I can't he's my friend!" she exclaimed shaking her head.

Pixie shook her head sighed and pecked Ron on the cheek, he woke from his daze and seemed confused, "who just kissed me?" he asked.

Rolling her eyes Pixie answered, "I did, it was the only way to wake you up, now about him-" Pixie said pointing at Harry, "I don't think I'll be kissing him anytime soon, so you guys are on your own, later!" she said and waved a bit before walking away before coming back and saying, "I look forward to seeing you on the train, Bye!" and with that her and her brothers left.

The girl laughed at Ron's face and said, "Ron, wake up Harry! I will NOT kiss him! Go ask that girl nicely if she will do it otherwise you are the one kissing him!" she laughed and Pixie smiled hearing the boy come running after them.

"Excuse me!" he called out making Pixie turn around. "Excuse me but nothing we do can wake him up, can you help us?" asked Ron, Pixie sighed, rolled her eyes and smiled saying, "sure, anything to help a fellow Gryffindor," and walked back towards the clearing.

Harry was saying random things and Pixie stepped in front of him shaking his shoulder gently and calling his name, "Harry..." she called softly.

Harry didn't look down at her instead he said something directed at the Veela, something along the lines of: "I'm the best kisser in the world, all the girls are lining up to snog me!" Pixie snorted and said, "I'd like to see that!" laughing but she stopped as soon as Harry said in a dreamy voice, "okay I'll show you then..." without any hesitation he leant down and caught Pixie's soft lips with his own.

Pixie seemed startled at first but soon she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Pixie couldn't describe what she felt at that moment, her heart was beating so fast she thought it might come through her rib cage and her lips were tingling and sending amazing warmth throughout her body right to the tips of her toes.

Her mind was buzzing and she could swear she saw fireworks beneath her eyelids. Pixie soon came to her senses as she heard a gasp from beside her and she sadly broke the amazing kiss and pushed Harry gently away by his firm chest.

Pixie opened her eyes and saw a half dozen people staring at them and Pixie looked around and swore she felt like she was taller than she was a half a minute ago she looked down and saw that they were in fact hovering a foot above the ground and there was a sparkling gold smoke swirling about their feet.

She looked up and met an emerald green gaze and felt her heart drop, no matter how wonderful that was Harry didn't know that it was her he was kissing he thought it was a veela.

Pixie sighed and shook her head disappointed and they slowly lowered to the ground as soon as Pixie's feet touched the hard earth beneath her she and her brothers turned to leave before Harry called out "wait!" to Pixie.

Pixie reluctantly stopped and faced him. "Thank you," he whispered, "for what?" she asked confused, "well for one thing that kiss was amazing and two I want to thank you for waking me from that trance, I owe you," he said smiling before he turned to his friends. Pixie smiled slightly and her and her brothers left for the Leaky Cauldron.

**A/N: **Gah, the disgusting fluff I come up with!!! Hope you fans enjoyed! Reviews are like crack.


End file.
